


Burning Flame

by Passionpire88



Series: Ready to Love Again Universe [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: A sexy and it's complicated reunion.





	Burning Flame

“If you don’t like my teasing…” Elana pressed her lips to that spot behind Buffy’s ear. “Then why are you moaning?” 

 

“Because you drive me fucking crazy…” Hands on her legs, a fallen stack of papers and a rickety office desk. Of course this was their reunion. “I missed you. There I said- **_Oh Godddd_ ** …”  Fingers ghosted over the slayers red lace panties and she was already so wet from Elana’s kisses-it was embarrassing-but it felt so good. She withheld a whimper when the hand moved away, trying to steel herself against Elana’s snark. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Shut up.” Buffy gritted her teeth, rubbing her knees together as she closed her legs, humiliated at how damn horny she was from about ten minutes of making out with the brunette. 

 

“That’s your bedroom catchphrase isn’t it?” Elana’s breath was on her bare neck. 

 

  
Buffy shivered. “Elana…” An all too needy whine. Pride was crumbling as lust became much more obnoxious. Damn her to hell.  

 

“Yes?” The brunette purred as she unzipped Buffy’s skirt, loving how Buffy’s cheeks flushed and she could smell the increase of arousal between the slayer’s legs from being exposed at the office where technically anyone could knock on the door and find them.(At least she had locked the door) 

 

A fiery kiss was the blonde’s response, losing herself in the taste of mango lipgloss and the scent of strawberry shampoo as her legs wrapped around Elana’s waist, her hips grinding into the hot body underneath her on the really rickety desk. 

 

“I missed you too, Summers.” Elana whispered breathlessly, desperate for more. 

 

“You’re too overdressed to prove it.” Buffy quipped, ripping Elana’s shirt open and exposing those yummy abs the black fabric had been covering. Their lips met aggressively again, tongues intertwining with familiarity and desperation. 

 

“Mmmm…” Elana moved a hand between Buffy’s legs. “You have a lecture today, don’t you?” 

 

“Maybe…” Buffy’s mumbled with a pout and an apologetic glance. “But please don’t stop what you’re doing. It feels amazing.” She admitted. 

 

“I love you, Buffy.”  

 

“I-I know you do. I love you too.” The blonde blushed and looked down. “Do-do you mind if we...um-?”

 

“No, Summers…” Elana smirked, bemused at how Buffy could go from aggressive sex goddess to shy teenager at a school dance in a matter of seconds. She reached into the soaked red silk and began toying with the slayer’s clit, gasping into a grateful kiss as a hand found its way into her black jeans that were now unzipped with no underwear to stop tan fingers from entering her. “Fuck…” 

 

“Mmmm…” Buffy moaned softly, hips moving into Elana’s rhythm, both of them trying so hard to be quiet in the office as the desk creaked with each thrust. 

 

*****

“You should ask Willow about a soundproofing spell…” Elana offered as they got dressed. 

 

“She’ll never let me hear the end of it.” Buffy muttered. 

 

“So?” 

 

“So...I’ll think about it. It’s a maybe.” Buffy kissed her. 

 

“Summers?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“You forgot your…” Elana held up the red panties. 

 

“No I didn’t.” The blonde winked and ran to the elevator. 

  
  
  



End file.
